villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mean Street Dogs
The Mean Street Dogs, also known as the Wild Pack, are a pack of Carface's thugs from New Orleans who bear particular animosity towards Charlie in All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series. Background First seen in the original Don Bluth All Dogs Go to Heaven, the Mean Street Dogs were only some of the henchmen that Carface Carruthers had at his disposal for the first film, not including his righthand lackey Killer. Just as the franchise brought Killer back for the series after skipping his appearance in the second film, the Mean Street Dogs were also reintroduced to the saga. Just as before, Carface hired the four mongrels to assist him in any of his sinful deeds in San Francisco. From that point onward, the gang, led by Otto, have been recurring characters throughout the series. Due to their past with Charlie Barkin, the gang primarily holds resentment for the German Shepard and his wiener dog friend, causing them to act as obstacles in some of the guardian angels' adventures. The Wild Pack, although a back alley gang, are shown to be not all that fearsome, intelligent, or even resourceful. The pack has been seen as trouble for the protagonists, but they are always stopped in due time with not usually too much difficultly. It is also seen that they can be easily fooled and cannot put up much of a fight, for Charlie and Itchy were able to fend them off even as cats, as seen in the episode "Charlie's Cat-astrophe." In the series episode "Lance the Wonder Pup," the Mean Street Dogs are shown to have their own back alley area of the city nicknamed the 'Wild Pack territory. Their leader Otto also was shown to have a Chopper motorcycle, until Charlie destroyed later in the episode. Members After the original movie, the Wild Pack contain four members, three of which are found in every occasion they are featured. The leader of the gang, Otto, is the most noticeable and most developed of all the group. He can be characterized by his German accent (voice of Carlos Alazraqui), green vest, and large snout. Otto has the most hatred for Charlie Barkin, and is usually the only one of the group to actually speak. Otto is easily fooled, and he also seems to have a prejudice against cats, just like his nemesis. Otto does have a good side, though, as shown in "Magical Misery Tour." This is probably because Otto's personality is a result of living in the backstreets of New Orleans, where little kindness was shown to him by his boss, Carface. He also had a Chopper motorcycle, which was wrecked by Charlie in an encounter. Bruiser is known as the next member of the gang after Otto. He wears a blue vest and characterized mostly by his short size yet muscular build. Bruiser rarely talks, and his primary function is likely to provide the muscle for the group. Despite this, Charlie still usually manages to beat all four of them. The tallest member of the pack is Yellow Beard, whose name is quite fitting for his appearance. He has blonde fur, accompanied by a scraggly-looking choice of fur that resembles a beard. He also wears a collar that seems to have bullets on it. Although the Wild Pack aren't the brightest bunch to begin with, Yellow Beard is the dumbest of the four and has only stated things that have further angered his leader Otto. The last of the gang is Scarface. This mongrel is the least noticeable of all the characters in the Mean Street Pack and isn't even found in all of the group's appearances. He is mostly characterized by the sunglasses he wears, which half the time blend in to his black fur. He has no spoken lines in the series. It can be debated on whether or not Carface's second-in-command [[Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven)|'Killer']] can be considered a part of the gang. He works as one of Carface's lackeys and seems to hate Charlie just as much as the rest, but is rarely seen with them unless they serve Carface. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Teams Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Abusers Category:Gangs